A typical tile saw includes a base which supports a generally flat table top. A saw unit may be disposed on the base or table for cutting a workpiece, such as a tile or masonry brick, disposed on the table. However, the maximum cutting capacity of such tile saws is limited by the size of the machine, i.e., the envelope.
Accordingly, persons skilled in the art have devised a tile saw where the base has two tracks and the table has bearings or wheels riding on the tracks, so that the table can be slid relative to the saw unit for increased capacity. Such tile saws, however, are usually susceptible to dust collecting between the tracks and wheels, which creates binding between the base and the table. Ultimately, the binding may cause uneven, inaccurate cuts, which may translate into loss of time, materials and/or profit for the user.
Further, the capacity of such tile saws is usually limited to the length of the tracks. In other words, if a user wants increased capacity, he may have to lengthen the tracks. However, longer tracks may result in less portability of the tile saw.
It is an object of this invention to provide a saw with increased cutting capacity without sacrificing portability.